Culture Girl/Top Ten Disney OCs I Made Up
Transcript *'Lauren:' Howdy, my loyal fans, Culture Girl here for a kinda different video. It is another top ten list, yet it is of my own Disney OCs. Note: most of these OCs are for my own ideas for fan sequels to famous Disney films or simply Disney TV cartoons with the exception of the final two. Why am I doing this? You pretty much know me: Warner is my favorite studio for live-action while Disney is that for animation. As a huge Disney freak, I want to spill my guts. And no, I'm not doing for Marvel and Star Wars too. However, on to the countdown. The number 10 appears with the subtitle "Intelligence, Inside Out". *'Lauren:' This is kinda an idea I have for a Inside Out sequel: imagine if Riley gains some new emotions. I know it seems kind of the generic idea of an Inside Out sequel but can I explain my idea? You know none of the emotions are necessarily helping Riley to pass school. So, a new emotion could come up to aid her in that, even if that could give some conflicts with the other emotions, especially Joy. How'd I imagine her? Well, she is very serious and kind of a bummer. Visually, I picture her wearing glasses and having long grey hair with grey or white skin to kinda contradict the colors of the other emotions. My voice choice? Aubrey Plaza, no doubt. The number 9 appears with the subtitle "Anna Intel, Kim Possible". *'Lauren:' Kim Possible is one of my favorite Disney Channel cartoons and I have to admit that, even if I think the TV movie was mediocre, it kinda gave me an idea for a character. But obviously for the cartoon if it had a revival. You know the character of Athena? I kinda want to toy again with the concept of a female android as she would become the perfect match to her. Even Shego would be jealous of her and she'd try to prove that she is formidable. I'd imagine her as a feisty brunette wearing a glowing blue jumpsuit. Since it's a TV cartoon and I don't want to get too expensive, my dream choice would be, judge me, but either Christy Carlson Romano in a second voice role or Mae Whitman. Not saying Anna would be a Kim doppelgänger, but it's always fun to see two characters to be voiced by the same person in the same scene. The number 8 appears with the subtitle "Eris, Hercules". *'Lauren:' So, there's several reasons I love that movie so much: catchy songs, Danny DeVito and the best of all: a villain voiced by James Woods. Disney movies like those are always the shit and I have a crazy villain idea: Eris, the Greek goddess of chaos and discord. Just picture the craziness. For my sequel pitch, I'd imagine Hercules facing a new battle in his life: aside from his love life with Megara, he'd be haunted by Hades' endgame as Eris affirms to be a rather mischievous figure who wants Hercules to be her one and only love as Megara tries to stop her from unleashing the first Titan, Kronos. I admit darker Disney films might scare the little ones, but for the ones who know Greek mythology, the Hercules myth is way more jacked up than the Disney movie. Just watch the Xenaverse show or the Dwayne Johnson movie and you'll know what I'm talking about. Visually, she would look like a rather seductive brunette who TBD. But you know who I want to voice her? Well, it's pretty clear: Sarah Stiles. Considering Meg's voice actress is already Rose Quartz, also known as Pink Diamond, on Cartoon Network's Steven Universe and since I already watched the movie, she can fit as this. Given Disney movies' musical nature, she can indeed have a musical number where it is just catchy and fun. * Category:Transcripts